LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Cicero
CIS Productions presents A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow, American Horror Story: Coven and Once Upon A Time' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washington Irving Based upon Frankenstein by Mary Shelly In memory of Boris Karloff and Sir Christopher Lee Summary Years after events of last episode, Ichabod joined British Army and interrogated a freed slave who knew something about a colonial rebel known as Cicero, right before he met Katrina van Tassel. Act 1 At a camp occupied by British army, two Hessian soldiers were resting under a tree as they were talking something quite quietly. They seemed very upset. *''Soldier A:'' I don't understand why the master want us here. It is a dirty work... and a very tough job. *''Soldier B:'' I know it is uneasy to feel it, but we have to accept it, for our lives. If we quit, you know what is going to happen. *''Soldier A:'' But I still feel that we are doing nothing more than just wandering around and doing dirty works. *''???:'' You had done nothing but doing dirty works, indeed. You should have know that everything is under his control, and I do know this very well. The soldiers was stunned in horror when they turned their head, only seeing a boy who gloats at him... or he is only looked like a boy. *''Soldier A:'' Oh, Malcom, that is you. I thought it might be someone else. *''Soldier B:'' Yeah, like Captain Hook! *''Pan:'' How many times do I have to told you to CALL-ME-PETER-PAN? Even though I am not really him, you should treat me like that. By the way, do you really that Hook is strong enough to overpower me? *''Soldier A:'' Well, indeed, he represents power. Children will stop screaming or crying after hearing his name. What do you know about- All of a sudden, a enraged Malcom/Pan grabbed the soldier's neck and choked him harshly. *''Pan:'' I know nothing more that knowing that you are wrong! Their heartbeat shall stop after they heard the name of Peter Pan... and they will die. They will never expected that it will be a name of terror. I tell you two, if you want to live... do as I say, to obey. Everywhere in this Multi-Universe shall be ours, no matter it is Wonderland, Arendelle, Enchanted Forest, Mount Olympus, or even the ancient China far, far away... or everywhere. I say we shall take them all. We will take Multi-Universe! They will all be ours. Soon, we shall create a new empire, a new era! *''Soldier A:'' After... forsaking your child? *''Pan:'' Stop! DON'T-YOU-EVER-SPOKE-OF-MY-BLOODY-SON. *''Soldier A:'' Yes... sir... The soldiers was terrified so that they stopped speaking anything. Pan released the Soldier A and gloats. *''Pan:'' Very well. So, what's next? Ah, I see. Make someone to seek into the British camp, and report Colonel Tarleton. Let him beware of Captain Ichabod Crane in his regiment... now. Now, I shall inform you that I had captured Hypnos, and now you two can see what I am capable of, can't you? This... is your only choice - choose one of two. Either you obey my order, or my order shall not be disobeyed by you. Clear? *''Two soldiers:'' Yes, sir. We will obey your order without disobeying it... *''Pan:'' That's good. (disappeared suddenly) Frankenstein Mansion, Land Without Color '' 'Dr. Viktor von Frankenstein had just gone out to somewhere. A white letter with black written words is on a desk which resided in a dark and empty room. The letter is brightened by the pale light of a burning white candle. The words are written in German. If it is translated in English, it will be:'' Act 2 The Straros Tower, Spinward Rise In her lair, Aerisi Kalinoth, the Prophet of Air, was waiting anxiously for someone. Two cultists of the Cult of Howling Hatred were guarding her. Aerisi was still waiting when a burst of flame appeared behind her. Aerisi turned and saw a red dressed woman standing in front of her and being surrounded by flame. *''Aerisi Kalinoth:'' Greetings, Vanifer. I hope everything goes well if... *''Vanifer:'' SILENCE! Why did you calling me? Lord DeVir had... *''Aerisi:'' Well, sorry to interrupt you, but I think you are in need to help me to do my work... and vice versa. It will not take long. I promise. *''Vanifer:'' What is it, Aerisi? *''Aerisi:'' Well, I am here to tell you that I can help you with your work. To tell the truth, the storm is coming... as I always wanted. Look at the clouds, these hazy... clouds. Feel the thunder. There will be harsh wind. It will benefit your smolder to become a true burn if... *''Vanifer:'' NONSENSE! Your wind may put out my fire, extinguish it. *''Aerisi:'' Your words hurt me. I'm afraid that you are plunge into grave arrogance. *''Vanifer:'' Oh, am I? Huh, really, for a lady like you, it is absolutely nonsense to fly with a pair of wings! *''Aerisi:'' May I interrupt you for a moment? Don't-you-ever... speak ill of my wings, if you please. You must not forget the fact that if you did not meet the master, you will be still a beggar, a dancer, an escaping arsonist and an outcast! *''Vanifer:'' Ah! Ugh! How dare you... *''Aerisi:'' Listen, Vanifer, I don't want to be rude, but I demand you to bring me your two new prisoners. It is better to make them the followers of air. (Even if Aerisi spoke in a calm tone, she is about to lose temper.) *''Vanifer:'' SHUT UP! I will throw them in Mt. Hotenow! I will please Maegra! She will grant me a devastation orb to unleash a huge explosion, far greater beyond that eruption which destroyed Neverwinter! And you, are utterly ignorant! You can only trap scholars in your flying castle with petty bribes and lies! *''Air cultists:'' You dare to speak to our prophet with... *''Aerisi:'' Please stop, my friends. Calm down. As we all say, there are calms between the storms. (to Vanifer) Well, destruction is not what I wanted, at all. Vanifer, the two prisoners are very important... so does that notebook you get. *''Vanifer:'' Why should I? I need it. Studying the Dark Empires, huh, and the traits of Isaac Westcott... are so interesting. *''Aerisi:'' You want to be someone like Isaac Westcott? Not good. That earthly beast had ruin everything, even worse than every earth freaks like Marlos! That poor old professor, who wrote those notes, had not escape the oppression. His files must be incomplete. Also, I had disgusted by these crimes. Perhaps, (snaps) you are forcing my hands to break my rule, Prophet of FIRE!!! I want that notebook to be destroyed forever - one way or another... (suddenly the air itself is filled with tension, but soon Aerisi cools herself and spoke some other words to avoid conflict) Or perhaps I will lock it in a more humane way. What do you think? Vaifer did not answer for a while, but then she refused Aerisi's request by saying, "No, you know nothing!" and then she turned back, yet only finding herself looking at the coming storm with great despise. Aerisi did not speak to Vanifer anymore. She turned to her cultists and secretly ordered them to do... a little plan. The cultists went on for the plan and Aerisi sighs. *''Aerisi:'' (thinking to herself) Huh, I am not a fool. There is something you should not know if you want to keep yourself alive. What sort of monsters will copy the ways of Dark Empires? I hope I am not one of them... I hope. Land Without Color A grayish carriage was riding upon the rocky road towards a graveyard. It started its ride somehow at Frankenstein Manor. A teenage girl was resting inside the carriage with loads of complains. *''???:'' (in the carriage) What is all of this? No red, no blue, no green, blah-blah-blah... how pathetic and cliché! It is just completely black and white... oh, and a little bit of shades of grey! Duh, I wore my beautiful dress here for nothing! All of its color had been absorbed by this horrid world and became so dull as well! Hurry! You must hurry up! *''Coachman:'' Oh, I am sorry, miss, but we're in the fastest speed. *''???:'' (in the carriage) Duh, is that the best you can do after I urged you so much? You are the reason that is ruining my fun - beside this realm's dull colorless theme! Oh, wait, did you hear that? I think I heard the noise like thunder... Ah, I see. A thunderstorm is coming! However, this is what I want... Visiting the cemetery within a weather of thunderstorm, well, that brings more interests to this trip. *''Coachman:'' But... this is somehow horrid! We need to find somewhere to take a rest. *''???:'' Well, then, fine, I will find a nice and clean hotel near this place while you stay under a tree beside it. I will have fun watching you being roasted by lighting again and again. *''Coachman:'' WHOA, NO WAY! *''???:'' THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO ON FOR MY RIDE? Gah! '' 'The coachman fell silence and it took not long for him to ride into a creepy cemetery. The cloud came from Spinward Rise had arrived at this colorless realm. The girl on the carriage seemed calm while looking at the coming storm. She is planning to cause a great damage upon the family of Dr. Frankenstein.'' *''Coachman:'' Ms. Nightstalker, here we are... (got slapped) *''???:'' HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TOLD YOU TO CALL ME MS. KNIGHTWALKER?! I AM LADY ECKIDINA KNIGHTWALKER, FIRST OF HER NAME! You did so badly today, you lout. Go home and find some shelter. (got down from the carriage alongside two servants) You should have did better service next time. If you dared to have this sort of attitude like that of today, you will be fired. Be nicer next time. *''Coachman:'' (thinks) Huh, well, why should I? She never pays me tips... *''Eckidina:'' Whoever created the storm had created my lucky day for me... for us! Now, let's see, we're gonna need human bones, thunder and lightning like this, and some sort of machine... Wait, I don't need to prepare a machine! Dr. Frankenstein shall pay for the machine and I will just dig the corpse with you guys... but just wait a little while longer to see if this can be a miracle or a nightmare. I prefer the latter. Ha-ha-ha... there's nothing more contagious than pain! With a horrendous laugh, Eckidina spoke out her catchphrase and ran into with her shovel. Two servants went behind her and were utterly terrified. Act 3 The House of Arthur Bernard, American colony Ichabod Crane, now a lieutenant in Queen's Royal Regiment, arrived at a house under his superior's command. His superior, Colonel Banastre Tarleton, took his team and busted into a house owned by an African-American patriot named Arthur Bernard, a freed slave suspected for treason. Tarleton hold a pamphlet and showed it to Arthur with a look of menace. *''Tarleton:'' Arthur Bernard... you are charged with insurrection against the Crown for publication of this document advocating American rebellion. Arthur Bernard stood up and walked fearlessly towards Tarleton. He took a look at the pamphlet. *''Arthur: ''The author on that pamphlet reads "Cicero." *''Tarleton:'' A pseudonym, no doubt. You will be interrogated here until you reveal the identity of this treasonous criminal known as Cicero. *''Arthur:'' I know no such man. All of a sudden, Tarleton burst into rage and ruthlessly slapped on Arthur's face, causing him to faint for a while. Then, Arthur had found out that his mouth had bled after being hit by this diabolical commander. *''Tarleton:'' Fine, I think you will find out that the King's mercy... is without limit. Crane, come forth. A trail of steps can be heard and then Ichabod Crane arrived in the room, now suited with his red British army suit and hold his hat. *''Tarleton:'' You come highly recommended, lieutenant. I'm counting on you to coax our prisoner into confession. Do this and I'm giving you a field commission as captain. *''Ichabod:'' As you wish, sir. Tarleton then left the room and Ichabod faced the prisoner, only to find out that Arthur had no fear in his eyes, still. *''Ichabod:'' Give him a chair. Shackle him. The soldiers began to force Arthur on a chair and shackled him as Ichabod ordered, when suddenly, a guard came in and brought some news to Ichabod. *''Guard:'' Lieutenant, a nurse from the local Quaker community requests an audience. *''Ichabod:'' Send her in. The guard followed Ichabod's order and invited the nurse went in. Ichabod saw the nurse for the first eye and began to feel suspicious and did not speak for a while. However, the nurse spoke before he could. *''???:'' By what rights you hold this prisoner in his own home, sir? *''Ichabod:'' By Royal Ascent of the King's Quartering Act, madam. *''???:'' And what about his wounds? Did he offer resistance? *''Ichabod:'' He is charged with treason, a crime punished by utmost severity. I'm certain both sides can agree on that. *''???:'' Wrong does not cease to be wrong because the majority agrees. *''Ichabod:'' You fight for no country, then? *''???:'' I am a Quaker, sir. I fight for the conviction that every life is precious. Now I demand you to allow me to treat his injury. *''Ichabod:'' (had a change of mind) Yes, it's fine, my lady. *''Arthur:'' I'm in good hands. Ichabod then watched at Tarleton (who was talking with a fellow soldier) with an uncanny look, but this was noticed by the nurse. *''???:'' Your eyes betray you, the inner voice that wants to show him mercy. It's called a conscience. Then, the woman calmly left the house without saying goodbye, leaving Ichabod thinking for a while before he stared his interrogation. Underneath the catacombs, Land Without Color After several uncanny minutes of searching, Eckidina and her servants had finally found a coffin. The servants felt uncanny to be in the awful place. *''Servant 1:'' I truly don't like graves... at all, at all... *''Eckidina:'' Oh, shut up. We need our plan. Now, you there, yes, you - read the words. *''Servant 1: (shivering) "Rest in Peace, Richard Ernestin, beloved husband..." *Eckidina:'' Ah, never mind that. How old is he? *''Servant 1:'' He's 30 years and 6 months... *''Eckidina:'' What are you hoping while standing there, then? *''Servant 1:'' Mercy on us... *''Eckidina:'' You want me to make you a part of this grave, don't you? *''Servant 2:'' Not really, miss... *''Eckidina:'' Then do as I say, now! *''Servant 1:'' Yes... (opened the coffin) Ugh, a skeleton is always creepy. *''Eckidina:'' I hope his bones are tough. Go home and take the bones to Dr. Frankenstein. Be careful for the police of this village. (The servants started their work promptly to separate the skeleton and put the bones into a large bag) *''Servant 1:'' What about you, Ms. KnightWalker? *''Eckidina:'' Don't worry about me. I really like this place even if you don't, and I shall take my rest through the storm... right-in-here. Tomorrow, I'll be back. So... do you mind, my friends? The servants looked at each other and went away with fear and disgust. They left the cemetery and caught in a downpour. They rushed onto the carriage and slowly calming themselves down. *''Servant 1:'' She is as mad as Frankenstein. She is helping him to revive a dead man first... and then rise an undead army from their graves! *''Servant 2:'' If there is any tasks like that, what would you say, pal? Should we give in ourselves and let them hanging us? *''Servant 1:'' Indeed we should. *''Servant 2:'' Not a life even for a murderer... The two servants went away with the carriage, and Eckidina laughed loudly within the tomb... *''Eckidina: HAHAHA, AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL GIVE YOU A MONSTER! HAHAHAHAHAHA...'' Act 4 (final) The House of Arthur Bernard, American colony The progress of interrogation made Ichabod quite displeased, not because the prisoner was yet to give in, but because of the brutal punch of his fellow interrogator, under Tarleton's order. Arthur was punched again and again. Ichabod was disturbed so that he immediately called his fellow to stop. *''Ichabod: ENOUGH!'' You're released. The fellow interrogator stopped and went out, and Ichabod started to ask questions himself. *''Ichabod:'' Who is Cicero? I can offer you freedom in return of one name.That's all we need from you. *''Arthur:'' Would you sacrifice the name of a man - one perhaps with the family - knowing that you will be responsible for his death and their misery? *''Ichabod:'' I'm helping you. My captain will not hesitate to kill you. *''Arthur:'' The love of power is the demon of all men, and I'll let you in a secret: There are demons all around, hiding as men among men, turning them against one another. Join me against them. *''Ichabod:'' I'm afraid this interrogation has broken your grasp of reality. *''Arthur:'' Has it? Then, Ichabod interrogated Arthur Bernard for days, but he got nothing detail about Cicero. Later, Ichabod was called away to stand guard at a local execution. That is where he '''once again' met that Quaker nurse, who was comforting a young boy who had his father hanged among three men convicted of treason. Tarleton wanted to made example of them.'' As the prisoners were hanged, Ichabod felt pain in his heart. Citizens around started to cry and the boy is among them. The nurse hugged the boy and gently comforted him. Then, she saw Ichabod all of a sudden. Ichabod briefly looked back at her and turned to another way to avoid her gaze. Just then, Ichabod saw Tarleton and immediately went towards him. *''Ichabod:'' Colonel, with all due respect, I fear these public displays may not yield the desired effect. *''Tarleton:'' You think leniency is more likely to inspire the loyalty to the Crown? *''Ichabod:'' I think it might prevent the birth of a new generations of enemies, like that boy who's just witnessed his father's execution. *''Tarleton:'' Well, don't let me doubt your loyalty, Crane... or perhaps you'd feel better joining the next round of traitors at the noose? Consider this as a warning. Two soldiers had just said to me that you should be bewared. However, I trust you. Do not disappoint me. *''Ichabod:'' I remained faithful... as always. Tarleton did not answer and went away. Ichabod turned his head and his eyes had met with the nurse's gaze once again. However, when he turned his eyes to Tarleton, Ichabod saw that he (Tarleton) was glaring at him (Ichabod). What is more shocking, Ichabod saw Tarleton's face had changed, from a ordinary human face into a scaly and hideous green face - a scene which, somehow, only Ichabod can see. Ichabod then remembered Arthur's words... At the afternoon, with curiosity and guilt, Ichabod met with the mysterious nurse in the woods on purpose and began to talk with her. *''Ichabod:'' (sadly) It was not my doing. *''???:'' The boy watched his father die. Think you'll be forgiven because you didn't pull the lever? *''Ichabod:'' What I see... I afraid I don't understand anymore. *''???:'' As I said, that is your conscience... revealing what you've refused to see... until now. *''Ichabod:'' sighs We're from opposite worlds, you and I. Strangers. And yet I have the oddest sensation... *''???:'' ...that we've known each other all along. *''Ichabod:'' (smiled and paused for a while) I don't believe in spirits, or destiny... *''???:'' You're a terrible liar, sir. That's quite endearing. *''Ichabod:'' (bowed) My name is Ichabod. Ichabod Crane. *''???:'' I'm Katrina Van Tassel... and destiny isn't a matter of chance, but of choice... and what you choose to accept will eventually become yours... so what is it that you saw? *''Ichabod:'' Uh, I've heard tales... of a secret war, between man and... *''Katrina:'' ...demons. You saw one. They were right. You are the one. *''Ichabod:'' Who's right? How do you know this? *''Katrina:'' You possess a gift, a power to bear witness. Do you really know what it means? How valuable you are in this fight? We need you. *''Ichabod:'' Who are you? All of a sudden, a noise of horse ride can be heard. Katrina turned her head immediately to the road, only finding two British riders, but then she turned back to Ichabod. *''Katrina:'' Like you, someone who seeks truth above all else. (walked closer to Ichabod and whispered to Ichabod) Evil gains strength when good man do nothing. You are a good man, Ichabod Crane. After saying all of these, Katrina went away and Ichabod stood for a while for thinking. However, when Ichabod returned to Arthur Bernard's house for interrogation at a stormy night, everything had changed. His "sin" was about to be revealed. When Ichabod went into Arthur's room, he was met with Tarleton's angry face as the lighting flashes. Ichabod was horrified. *''Tarleton:'' Where were you? *''Ichabod:'' I'm... here to continue the interrogation. *''Tarleton:'' The time has past and you have failed. I shall grant a path to your redemption - one path only: Take this man to the forest... where he will die as the animal he is. Another soldier came and gave Ichabod a gun. Ichabod shivered as he received the gun. He looked up to Tarleton, only to find that his superior looked at him suspiciously and menacingly. Ichabod turned back to Arthur and was so shocked to find out what Arthur had become after being brutally beaten again and again by Tarleton's henchmen. As Ichabod was escorting Arthur, the latter told him something. *''Arthur:'' That woman was right. Katrina was right. You are invaluable to the cause. *''Ichabod:'' And what would you have me do, huh? Betray my country, my family, my home? For what? For the unknown? *''Arthur:'' Some sacrifices are worth making, and if you pull that trigger, your heart will soon full of guilt. You will invite the evil to live inside you till you beg for salvation. That is what I'm offering you, what she's offering you. *''Ichabod:'' How would you know what she's offering? *''Arthur:'' Pull the trigger, and you'll never know. *''Ichabod:'' (silent for a while and then raise his gun) March. Arthur knew every steps he was going shall lead him to certain demise, but he was fearless. He did just as Ichabod said. Ichabod then pulled the trigger without saying a word. The gunshot hit Arthur, making him almost fell, but in fact it did not kill him. Ichabod pointed the gunfire at his shoulder, causing a wound that was not deadly. He closed his eyes and lower his head in guilt. The injured Arthur turned his back at Ichabod with a look of compassion. Ichabod looked back and then realized something important. *''Arthur:'' The life you knew will never return. *(paused) *''Ichabod: ''(calmly) You are Cicero... aren't you? *''Arthur:'' No... he is all of us. Find Katrina. She will guide you to Commander George Washington... and I suspect much more. Ordo Ab Chao. "Order from Chaos." Speak these words to her. She will know which side of heart you have chosen. I will find you again, my friend. Arthur turned and went away. Ichabod then started felt that different feeling, again, and he knew that was conscience. As he about to speak to Arthur, another gunshot was fired. This time, it killed Arthur immediately, making him fall onto the ground, dead. *''Ichabod: NOOOOOOOOO!!!'' (Ichabod turned his head and looked around and he saw Tarleton holding a rifle.) *''Tarleton:'' Traitor! In a fit of rage, Ichabod rushed to Tarleton but was stabbed by the latter's sword. In a fight Ichabod knocked down Tarleton's hat and wig, causing his true form being revealed - a ugly and horrid demon with livid skin. Ichabod was terrified and was beaten down by the demon. As the demon was running towards Ichabod, some riders were coming to the scene. The demon was alarmed and it immediately escaped. At Katrina's house, she was taking care of a patient when she saw an injured Ichabod stumbled to her house. Katrina immediately opened the door for him and was shocked to see Ichabod's injury. Ichabod did not care about his wounds, however, as he was here to reveal his change of heart to this woman. *''Ichabod: 'Ordo... Ab Chao... Then, Ichabod fell onto the ground and breath the air. Katrina was finally able to trust Ichabod, and she hugged him and comforted him during this prologue of a violent tempest... ''To be continued...' Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga